Guideway mounted vehicles include communication train based control (CTBC) systems to receive movement instructions from wayside mounted devices adjacent to a guideway. The CTBC systems are used to determine a location and a speed of the guideway mounted vehicle. The CTBC systems determine the location and speed by interrogating transponders positioned along the guideway. The CTBC systems report the determined location and speed to a centralized control system or to a de-centralized control system through the wayside mounted devices.
The centralized or de-centralized control system stores the location and speed information for guideway mounted vehicles within a control zone. Based on this stored location and speed information, the centralized or de-centralized control system generates movement instructions for the guideway mounted vehicles.
When communication between the guideway mounted vehicle and the centralized or de-centralized control system is interrupted, the guideway mounted vehicle is braked to a stop to await a manual driver to control the guideway mounted vehicle. Communication interruption occurs not only when a communication system ceases to function, but also when the communication system transmits incorrect information or when the CTBC rejects an instruction due to incorrect sequencing or corruption of the instruction.